a princess in love
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: alternate 6x10. When Regina asked to be wherever Emma Swan was, she did not expect to be told by a mad imp that 'princess Emma' was at the Ball. To be honest, she also did not expect the dancing or how Emma would react to her ... Swan queen


**I don't own OUAT. Also, I have changed one thing here: Cora actually forced Regina to have lessons on ballroom dancing.**

 **Okay, so the former title (oy vey the princess is gay) had been bothering me for a while, so I finally decided to change it. I love rhyming things, so I thought it was nice at first but then I started to think and thought it may be disrespectful- I was afraid it could be taken as bi-erasure so I decided to change it to 'a princess in love' : )**

Alternate universe, alternate Rumple, same urge to throw a fireball at his grinning face.

After looking around for people that can help her- and only finding a statue of Snow and Charming and - _seriously?-_ Regina decided there was one person who could definitely help her. Which explains why she is in front of acrazily giggling Rumple.

He claps his hand like a four-year-old on a sugar rush, giggles again. " So do you see?".

" That you are a bumbling insane moron? Yes, I do".

" No !" he seems unperturbed by her insults. How annoying. " You are going to have to go to the Ball".

"I still don't- ".

" BECAUSE" for a moment his face transforms into a still crazy, but far darkersnarl. Then he giggles again. " Snow and Charming are throwing a Ball. I believe it is to celebrate their darling grandson becoming a knight- "

Regina almost gasps at that and it is nearly impossible to keep the proudsmile from her face . _Grandson. That must be Henry._ She is lost in thought for amoment, thinking about the Henry of this realm. She doesn't expect him to have changed much, still kind and smart and brave. She wishes she could tell him how proud she is, but she knows (and hates it) she is nothing but an enemy to him here.

When she realizes Rumple is still blabbering on about the Ball, she forces her attention back to him.

" So really dearie that's your chance" he concludes. She has missed approximately half of what he said , but she isn't going to ask him to repeat himself. It cannot possible all be important anyways.

His eyes glide over her and she scoffs. "But you will need better clothing,because what you are wearing right now.. " he doesn't finish the sentence ,instead chooses to make a face to communicates it all perfectly well.

"Because dirty clothes with holes in it is the current fashion" she snipes,throwing a contemptuous look at his clothing- that is indeed dirty and has holes. And really, he can access his magic again- after a lot of sniping andbanter and eyerolling, he had convinced her he needed to be out of the cell at least momentarily to be of any use- so why is he still smelling like he has never in his life had a bath (and looking like a Vagabond).

Regina steps forward, furious and annoyed, when her breath is suddenly cut off. It's Rumple of course, who has waved his hand and changed her sensible( and more important, comfortable) clothing into a corseted dress.

She can feel goosebumps when the cold air brushes against her bare - apart from what feels to be thin chains lingering on her skin- back. The satin feels nice and the dress is a marvel, the black sleeves changing colour in such a way that it seems like the material of the dress makes place for fire. But no matter how gorgeous the dress, he still acted without her permission which makes her furious.

" What do you think you're doing?".

He just giggles again, then makes a sweeping bow. The smoke in his hand blows away to reveal an invitation. She rolls her eyes as she comes forward and snatches it.

He grabs her wrist before she moves back, gets into her face. " There is one more thing you will need, dearie".

" What is it?". His other hand comes up ; she looks at it.

He is offering her a mask; a black one that will cover her eyes, mouth and half of her face. It has golden lines in the form of a tree, in the centre of the forehead so to speak. The left half of it has feather she suspects are phoenix ones. Black diamonds in the form of tears are on the underside and it has two tiny ruby's in the form of apples next to the eye-holes.

She gently takes the mask from him, not wanting to admit it is beautiful but he smirks like he knows she is thinking it.

" Will it be enough to conceal my identity? " as far as she knows, she is still the Evil Queen in this realm and Snow is at the very least able to recognize her. _And neither she nor David have ever been good at thinking first and acting later ; I cannot trust them to ask first and shoot later._ Especially not David. She really does not have that much faith in this universe's 'heroes' ability to see her and comprehend she is not trying to rip their hearts . She thinks it with a level of fondness that would probably astonish the two idiots of the realm.

It still astonishes her sometimes,

honestly.

" Oh no one will recognize you, your majesty as long as you keep yourself from using magic" Rumple promises, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

" That should not be an issue" _Honestly, why would I need magic?_

" Wonderful" he slides over to her and she can actually feel the grime on his hands as he lays them on her bare shoulders. " Now, dearie, I am sure you will recognize your princess so I don't need to tell you what she looks like. There is one teensy tiny detail though"

His lips are really close to her ear now , her fingers tingling with the beginning of a fireball she wants to throw at him. "how are you ever going to make her believe you?".

 _It is Emma. She will believe me_. The thought is instant and she doesn't doubt it. But she is hardly going to tell him that. " You do not need to concern yourself with that question" she says merely.

" Oh but I do. You see, dearie, a lot depends on you making the saviour remember who she is".

Regina narrows her eyes. "I know that. What I do not know however, why it matters to you"

" That princess being the saviour has always been my plan"

" Yes, but it won't- " _return your son to you. Baelfire died in our universe_

" Won't what?"

" Never mind. I am wasting time here".

He finally removes his hands from her and looks at her with suspicion for a moment. He shakes it off though and that crazy mirth returns to him. " Ah yes. The Queen needs to go get her princess".

"Emma is hardly my princess"

" Oh but isn't she? " before she can react what the Hell that means, he has moved on again. " Now all we need is a carriage".

She puts the mask on. " Do not let me keep you from magicking one"

"We will have to go outside for that , dearie, there really is no place for a carriage in this drab cell".

She rolls her eyes , but he is right. There is no place. " Which pumpkin are you going to change into a carriage" she sasses as they step outside. It is admittedly a little weak, considering this Rumple is not familiar with Disney's Cinderella (honestly, she envies him a little. She had always hated the voices of the mice and it missed the original, darker ending) so he just looks at her like _she_ is the crazy one.

" Come here and use your magic" he barks. He offers her his hand and she grabs it, allowing his magic to twist with hers. It is incredible, how powerful they are together, but they are still tired a few hours and laborious spellcasting later.

Which makes sense, considering they needed a carriage, two horses and a horseman. It would be impossible for most magic users to even 'create' those, so it is hardly unsurprising it takes quite a lot out of them.

Regina just hopes she doesn't only have until midnight before the spells break.

* * *

There are immediately thousand eyes on her. Curious eyes followed by hushed whispers. Envious eyes followed by scoffs and eyerolls. And- desire filled eyes that cling to her as she saunters around the room.

She ignores them all , all the faces and the laughter and the whispers : there is only one person she is her for. She deflates a little when she cannot spot her, the sea of people keeping her from finding Emma immediately.

She tears her eyes from the crowd to hand the man asking for it her invitation. He gives it back with a bright smile, wishing her a happy evening as she saunters away from the door. She can feel his eyes on her as she goes towards one of the many tables with beverages. She is certain it has nothing to do with her fake invitation and all with how she looks. Did Rumple have to choose a dress that stands out this much?

The moment she is at the table, there is a man asking for a dance. She tunes him out, the poor fool not even noticing she is looking anywhere but at him. He is still in the middle of a sentence as she walks over to the next table, silver plates on top of it. She casts glances around, but all she sees is people in extravagant clothing and masks.

Impossible. _Why couldn't Snow invite less people?_ She thinks irritably, but she is not altogether surprised. As a young girl, Snow loved parties and the more the merrier was basically a phrase invented by her.

Of _course_ , she would still be like this in this wish universe.

She finally caves and accepts one of the dance offers she is getting, figuring she can scan more of the crowd this way. Surprisingly , the nobleman does not immediately start talking about himself like they usually do. She had actually counted on that- it would've been easier, a one-sided conversation- but she can hardly walk away now.

" What do you think of balls?".

" I suppose they are enjoyable".

He laughs. " But not to you?".

She smiles, exactly like her mother taught her. "What is giving you that idea?".

" Perhaps I am just thinking of my own opinion of parties like this". He leans forward, pretending to share a big secret with her " I more or less despise them".

She relaxes a little and even laughs genuinely. " I have to admit I find them a bit tedious as well".

" Oh great, I am not alone then".

They just dance for a while and for the first time ever, Regina is glad for her mother's lessons. Thanks to them, Regina could pretty much dance in her sleep so she can easily scan the room. There is a lot of colour, almost no one wearing the colour black. The costumes scream 'royalty trying to outdo each other' and Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Who are you looking for ? " that finally makes her look at her dance partner again.

She hesitates for a moment, then says " The princess. She is present tonight, isn't she?".

He laughs. " Yes, I spotted her earlier" he lowers his tone. " But between me and you, she never seems to like balls much, always leaving early".

" Oh. Do you think she has already left? ".

" I do not think so. The Queen wouldn't allow it".

Regina mentally rolls her eyes again. " When did you last spot her? ".

"Who, queen Snow?".

" No. Princess Emma" she hopes he doesn't hear how awkward it feels , saying those words. It is

actually difficult to get them out, the words 'Emma' and 'Princess' feeling wrong together.

" I am not certain. Possible an hour ago?".

"Where did you see her? " she presses and it is only when he flinches that she realizes she is digging her nails into his skin.

" Uh somewhere in the crowd- look , why are you so fixated with- " " he trails off and freezes. It might have something to do with Regina feeling like the evil queen has just been joined with her once again.

Regina manages a smile and finally relaxes her grip. "Thank you for the dance. Goodbye".

She is in the arms of another person and it must be an hour later when she feels like she has fallen into cold water, her head all under. She steps away from the person, leaving them looking at her in bewilderment (Probably. She isn't looking at them so she wouldn't know) they are talking and she is vaguely aware of the pressure of fingers around her bicep but-

It's Emma. Emma, dressed in a white dress that looks gorgeous on her but also misplaced. She has a small mask, with miniscule diamonds in the shape of the flowers of her family's crest. Regina feels that cold-water feeling leave her and now she just light and warm. Emma is shovelling food into her mouth, slightly less messy and appalling than usually but still not completely princess-like.

She is walking towards her before she has even given her feet the order to move or even thought anything but _Emma_.

Before she has even reached Emma, the woman in question turns around. Regina wants to sigh and shake her head at the sauce that's on her mouth and how she is more or less trying to eat a whole chicken.

Instead she calmly (outwardly, because inwardly .. she didn't even know her heart could beat that fast) walks over.

"Hi" Emma says, smiling in that endearing way she has. You would almost call it demure.

"Hello" Regina says and she knows she should curtsey and call Emma 'your highness' but that feels wrong. And honestly, she wants to know how Emma reacts to her not doing it , whether she knows on some level.

Emma frowns, supposedly in confusion. "So uh who are you? ".

She hesitates. Emma leans in and thankfully the mask doesn't cover her whole face so Regina can easily see her lips pull into a smile. " Come on tell me".

"Perhaps later" she says and _\- should I tell her my name? Should I give a fake one?_

Emma laughs. " Okay, mystery woman. My name is Emma".

Regina gives her the usual seriously-miss-Swan-you-idiot look. " I know".

"I thought you might not know that".

" Why not?".

" Well, you didn't curtsy or call me your highness. And I have actually met all the royalty and nobility of the kingdom, so I would at the very least recognize you if you lived in our kingdom. But I don't".

" Am I in trouble for not curtseying? ".

Emma looks at her for a while, a small smile on her lips. Regina has to actually curl her hands into fists to keep her from wiping at the sauce that is still on those lips. "No, I do not really mind" Emma finally says.

" Thank you" Regina awkwardly offers.

"No problem" Emma grabs something from the table- Regina doesn't recognize it, but it is probably greasy- and chews with an almost org- with an expression that signals the food tastes nice. That's all.

Emma grabs another snack, closing her eyes in bliss as she chews. It is kind of awkward to look at really, didn't her mother teach her to- " Here" Emma says, offering Regina one of the things.

" No, thanks"

" Are you sure? It is really good".

" Good to know you have not lost your obsession with unhealthy food" Regina mutters.

Emma swallows and licks her lips. For the love of " My apologies, I did not catch what you said".

" It is insignificant".

"Okay. So hey if you are not willing to give me your name, are you willing to give me something else?".

"Like what?".

" I don't know. Where you are from , your favourite colour, whether you enjoy dancing.. ".

" I am from Storybrooke, I do not really have a favourite colour but I think black is lovely and my feelings on dancing are neutral" . Regina watches Emma carefully- does the name 'Storybrooke' ring a bell- but there is no true recognition.

"Storybrooke? That is an interesting name, where is that? ".

" In Maine".

" Maine? I've never heard of the place. Is it far away?".

" Very far. Worlds away really".

Emma seems very interested, but not like she is waking up. It is weird, because she does not seem that different . And yet- it is subtle, but Regina suddenly realizes this is truly another Emma. It is the way she holds herself, the way she doesn't like sauce from her fingers, the way she talks even. It is tiny and some of it is more feeling than anything obvious, but Regina suddenly misses her real Emma.

"Are you okay? " Emma suddenly asks, gripping Regina's arm for a second.

"Yes, I am fine" Emma doesn't seem to believe her. Regina almost expects her to start talking about her 'superpower' , hopes for it actually but is only disappointed.

"You do not seem fine. Do you need me to- ".

" What about you?" at Emma's blank expression, she elaborates " What is your favourite colour and do you enjoy dancing?". _Why am I making small talk? I should be waking her up._ Regina suddenly feels slightly flustered thinking about waking Emma up, perhaps because the only kind of waking up she can think of is-

" I wear a lot of pink and I do enjoy dancing" Emma says, smiling and- _wait what_

" You like pink? " Regina hears the horror in her voice and it is probably slightly exaggerated but _seriously?_

" Well, mom always gives me pink dresses. Why?".

Regina just stares at Emma with horrified curiosity. Normally she would smirk or arch her eyebrow at the blush that is starting to appear, but now she just stares. She doesn't even know why she is making such a big deal out of this. Or why she is still not telling Emma what really is going on.

" So uh do you maybe- " Emma hesitates for a long while, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear. " do you want to dance?".

That finally makes Regina break her silence. "what?".

" I mean, dancing is okay right and you said- ".

" I would love to" and maybe Regina is losing her mind or this peculiar alternate universe is affecting her, because she really did not mean to say it and definitely not in an earnest and almost shy way, but now Emma is smiling so brightly at her and really, she is not that cruel anymore.

There is just one thing Regina did not take into consideration.

Actually, it is more than one thing. It is Emma's tentative smile, one that reminds Regina of "hey " , of entering Granny's and Emma turning around. It is Emma's fingers that rest on the small of her back , warm and almost electrical. It is Emma's eyes, so gentle like 'there you go, telling the truth again'.

And it is her own heart racing, her palms clamming up and her mind not being able to _shut up_ -

The music subtly changes and suddenly she is closer to Emma than she has ever been, the hand on her back gentle pushing her closer. Her breath hitches, her body freezing when Emma pulls her even closer-

There are lips on her cheek and her heartbeat is so loud that she cannot hear the voices around her anymore.

" Emma" she tries.

" What is your name? "

Regina pulls back, the fingers on her back tightening as she does so. She looks at Emma, her eyes flicking to her lips. Emma catches the movement, reacting by leaning in. " What is your name?" she repeats. Regina can taste those words on her own tingling lips, and starts to-

She pulls back violently. She cannot do this, not with Emma who doesn't remember and- Emma tries to hold on , but she rips free and turns around. Her eyes are stinging and the last time she felt like this , her soulmate had just jumped in front of Hades' weapon to save her.

" Hey, wait!" Emma calls out behind her but she only walks faster. Someone close to her tries to grab her, but she pushes them off. There are several people trying to stop her, obviously having heard their princess' anguished voice. She manages to evade the groping hands and yanks open the first door she sees.

As soon as the door closes, she locks it and sinks against it. She is actually trembling and her mind is a mind is a tornado of questions, not the least of all the glaring red 'what am I doing'?

She pushes herself away from the door. She has to get away and she is ready to leave this castle behind forever when the realization hits her like a freight train. She cannot just leave. She first has to wake Emma.

It only takes her a little while after the unlocking of the door before she finds Emma. Or actually, is found by guards and 'persuaded' to go with them. They bring her to a chamber that is likely Emma's personal one and then the door is locked behind her and there are guards.

" Why did you run? "she immediately questions, coming forward.

"You were going to kiss me" Regina accuses.

"I thought- ".

" Send the guards away".

Emma's crushed expression changes into bewilderment. " what, why?".

" Because I need to talk privately to you".

" I am not- ".

" So you trust me enough to consider kissing me , but won't be alone with me?".

Emma hesitates another moment, then turns to the guards that stand like statues behind Regina. " You may go".

" Your highness, it is our duty- " one of them protests, but Emma interrupts

" And this is a direct order".

The guards hesitate, then 'yes your highness'.

As soon as the door closes, Regina is talking. " This is not real. Emma- you're not even you".

" What? Where are you talking about? ".

" The Evil Queen" she heard your wish about not being the saviour and granted it. Her genie granted it. I figured out that since she in control of the genie, so am I so I asked to go where you went".

Emma is looking at her with narrowed eyes, approaching her like she is a growling tiger when the next words make her freeze. " I have to wake you up".

Emma is unmoving, apart from her eyes which go to Regina's lips and stay there. And her throat, which moves as she swallows.

" Not like that!". She takes a deep breath, holds it. She turns around so Emma cannot see her face. " It won't work. We are not true love" she laughs. " It is a miracle we are friends, really, true love is -".

She hears Emma's footsteps, guesses she is coming closer. " Why not? I have to admit, I have no idea what you are talking about. You sound insane- and still, I want- ".

Emma's breath hitches right when Regina's hand is gently taken. " I wanted to kiss you then. I want it now ".

Regina cannot fight or pull away as Emma tugs on her hand to make her turn.

She knows she should though. Emma's eyes are wet and still focused on Regina's lips. It is a car crash or any other disaster- happening, but Regina cannot bring herself to pull away.

Emma is leaning in when she comes up with the perfect way to ruin it all.

"Regina. My name is Regina"

Emma stops and frowns. "Regina? ".

Regina nods. She waits for Emma to connect the dots. Instead, Emma reaches for her mask. Her fingers struggle to untie the knot that keeps it on her face, but eventually she manages.

The mask hits the floor with a loud thunk!. " The Evil- " Emma stutters, staggering backwards.

Regina might be crying herself by now. " Do you understand , now? Why we could never be true love?".

Emma takes a small step towards her, but Regina will never know what she was about to do. She startles when the door slams open and then there is chaos.

"EMMA" it is Snow or Charming or both of them screaming her name. Regina catches an arrow, flings away six others. Then Emma is behind her parents, clutching Charming's shoulder as he points a sword at her.

" Emma" Regina appeals.

" How. We defeated you " Charming growls.

Snow doesn't say anything. She has an arrow pointed at Regina, but her eyes are wet and her arm is trembling enough that she might not even be able to hit Regina.

She has a daughter to protect now though: she will definitely try.

" Emma. You need to believe me, this is all not real".

Emma hesitates, Regina can see that. "Your parents need you, Henry needs you".

Emma's expression is suddenly a lot harder to read. Charming actually presses the sword to her throat. "How do you know about Henry?".

" The Henry here isn't real. The real one is in Storybrooke and he will be heartbroken if you never return".

Charming pulls his sword back, ready to slice her throat but Emma grabs his arm and pulls him back. " Dad! Don't".

She slowly steps in front of him. " How do you know Henry?" she asks Regina.

Regina smiles, even now the mention of Henry is enough to make her happy. " He is our son"

" Our- but you s-said" Emma's voice breaks a little

" It is complicated, but he is ours. He has my mannerism , but your smile" she rolls her eyes, but she feels that she is still smiling at the same time. " And your voracious appetite"

Emma comes even closer. " Emma, NO" Charming screams as she reaches for Regina's hand. An arrow comes towards her, Regina only barely able to move her head on time. It has still scraped her cheekbone, but it would've gone into her eye so.. small mercies.

" Step away from my daughter" Snow says and Regina doesn't question that she is capable of murder right now. She is a mother, she knows how strong that type of love is.

" That me is an idiot" Emma Swan says

And kisses Regina Mills.

She hears Snow scream, can feel an arrow whizzing past her, feels the ground beneath shake. Most importantly, she sees rainbow-colored light and Emma Swan's wide , wide eyes. She stares right back at her true love, who throws an arm protectively around her, as the world around them is ripped apart and

they return home,

To the son they both love.


End file.
